fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Geno (Kingdom Hearts)
Geno (whose real name is ♥♪!?) is a Mario character that makes his debut in Kingdom Hearts III. He originates from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and is the only character from said game to appear in the series. He teamed up with Sora, which consists of Sora, Mallow, Donald and Goofy and helps them out on their quest to defeat Xehanort. In battle, he has high attack, but lower defense. Story ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Appearance Personality Geno's personality is strongly based on his confidence and attitude. Geno has more of a defiant, heroic attitude. His eagerness to confront the villain may be due to his status as an authority figure from Star Road. He also tends to show more enthusiasm than any other party member. Geno is quite amiable, quick to make friends with Sora and Mallow. He has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, and his role on Star Road may be analogous to Sora's role. He even worries over the "ownership" of his physical form, and promises to return the body to the home from whence it came. Abilities Despite his strength, Geno lacks in HP and in special equipment, unlike Sora. Geno does succeed in other areas, though. His speed trumps Sora, and his strength exceeds Heartless, making Geno good for taking out difficult enemies early in the round. When equipped with the Feather, Geno is the only character capable of defeating a Heartless. Except for Geno Boost, a support move, Geno's special moves largely revolve around single and multiple enemy attacks. Most of his magic is difficult to execute perfectly, however. Geno's power begins to deteriorate late-game, unfortunately, as his ultimate weapon, the Star Gun, is not nearly as powerful as others, such as Sora's, the Keyblade. Origin Geno was one of a warrior from Star Road and one of Mario's partners in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is sent by "a higher authority" to restore peace to Mario's world. Geno acts as a sage-like figure to Mario and his allies. Consequently, Geno offers the heroes advice about matters the others may not understand. For instance, after Mario and his allies liberate Bowser's Keep, Bowser decides to quit the team and return to the castle. However, Geno points out that until Smithy and his factory are destroyed, Bowser's Keep is still at risk. Thus Bowser decides to continue the fight. Geno comes off as very powerful from his first appearance as a doll when Gaz attacks using Geno and accidentally hits Mario and knocks him out. However, when Geno tries to fight Bowyer, upon striking Bowyer will say, "Strong you are, but stronger am I!" One of Geno's magic powers is also potentially the most powerful attack in game, Geno Whirl. If timed just right, it deals 9,999 points of damage; if not timed right, it does average damage at best. The skill works only on regular enemies, as well as Yaridovich, Machine Made, and Exor. Geno has a variety of attacks which use a mix of physical and energy projectiles. His regular attack involves shooting physical projectiles from his arms. His special attacks typically involve powerful energy blasts. Additionally, Geno is the fastest of Mario's allies. Trivia * Category:Mario Characters Category:Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Toys Category:Dolls Category:Koopa Troop Category:Good Characters Category:Animate Objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Males